Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-5823617-20140617171416
Hey Kevin :D Ich finde es immer doof wenn andere Leute wütend werden, wenn man spoilert... :C Natürlich ist es irgendwie natürlich, aber ich spoilere soooo viele Leute voll und die werden nicht wütend, deshalb werde ich auch nicht wütend wenn man mich voll spoilert (ich hab's ja verdient xD). Wassss echt? o.o Uhhhh, das wird ein Spaß, ich hoffe der Film hat aber einen neuen Plot (Beispielsweise von Attack on Titan wird es 3 oder 4 Filme geben (angeblich), 2 Anime-Filme mit Zusammengefassten Inhalt der Folge (mal ganz ehrlich wer braucht das? xD) und 1 oder 2 Live Action-Movies :D), hoffentlich mit neuer Geisterwesen-Besetzung jedenfalls sollten ein paar neue dazu kommen! Haha, macht nichts :D Aber das ist toll, dass du die jetzt erst einmal guckst *-* Hahaha, wer weiß, vielleicht weiß ich es ja auch schon ;D Vielleicht habe ich all mächtige Kräfte und musste es nicht nach googlen, nachdem ich es gelesen habe :DDD Und die Openings von Mekaku City Actors und Brynhildr in the Darkness haben echt Ohrwurm-Potenzial :'DDD Ich habe immer Ohrwürmer nachdem ich die Lieder höre o.o (haha, da hast du Recht, das eins von diesen Liedern, die man dann auf einmal so im Ohr hat!) Bei Brynhildr in the Darkness bin ich noch nicht sooo weit xD Ich musste das zu letzt etwas nach hinten stellen, aber ich muss sagen es ist jetzt schon echt gut! Zu Mekaku City Actors: Ich finde auch der Aufbau ist sehr, sehr gut gelungen, vorallem da sie kaum Vorlagen hatten. (Kleine Einführung in die Vocaloid-Welt: Vocaloid sind Software-Synthesizer, die die Erzeugung von künstlicher Stimmen ermöglicht und somit Gesang erzeugt werden kann. Es gibt verschiedene Software, wie z.B. Hatsune Miku, die wohl bekannteste "Vocaloid". Aber natürlich reicht die einfache Erzeugung der Stimmen nicht, denn ohne ein Bild ist es schwer sich jemanden Vorzustellen der das singen könnte, weshalb bestimmte Charaktere zu den Stimmen designt werden. (Ich wette mit dir du kennst Hatsune Miku, es gibt sehr viele FanArts im Internet von ihr. Alle weiblichen Figuren mit blaugrünen Haaren und zwei Zöpfen ist so gut wie Hatsune Miku xD) Diese Softwaren werden dann von verschiedenen japanischen Produzenten (manchmal auch nicht japanisch, jedoch ist das dann meist nicht so professionel und meist nur Fan-Creation und Covers usw.) benutzt um Songs zu komponieren. Meistens Arbeitet ein Produzent, der Text und Musik macht noch mit jemanden zusammen der Illustartionen zu einem Video macht. Am Ende kommt dann häufig sogar Gesichten heraus. Dann gibt es sowas wie Vocaloidsong-Serien, das sind viele Lieder vom gleichen Produzenten, die die gleiche Gesichte haben. Und Mekaku City Actors ist so eine Serie (eigentlich besser bekannt als Kagerou Project (Hitze-Dunst Project)), die von dem japanischen Produzenten Jin produziert worden sind. Ich schicke einfach gleich mal ein paar Links, wenn du Lust hast kannst du dir ja einfach Mal ein paar Lieder anhören ;D "Meine Einstiegdroge", Hier sollten dir die Charaktere bekannt vorkommen, Mein Lieblingslied *-* und zuletzt noch das Lied aus der zweiten Folge MCA. Haha, und hier kannst du auch hin falls du Fragen hast, die Administratorin ist übrigens ne ganz nette (ähm... und es ist auch gar nicht merkwürdig, dass sie genau die gleichen Mangas mag wie ich und genau gleich schreibt und so, und auch die gleichen Vorlagen und das gleiche Layout benutzt und dass wenn man ihr alias bei Google Übersetzer eingibt Sina heraus kommt, das ist alles nur Zufall!). Hahaha, sorry dass ich dich leicht voll gespammt habe, ich dachte nur eine kleine Einführung in den Bereich Vocaloid täte dir ganz gut ;D) Ähm, ja weiter im Text, wo war ich stehen geblieben, genau Mekaku City Actors! Was ich leicht schockierend finde ist der Anfang von Episode 9, was haben sie mit Ayano, Seto, Kano und Kido gemacht??? Okay, davon mal abgesehen, welche Fähigkeit ich gerne hätte... Ich finde eigentlich alle cool, mal abgesehen von Momo's da würde ich verrückt werden bei so vielen Leuten! Mal überlegen, ich würde aus reflex wohl sagen die von Kano, nicht nur weil er mein Lieblingscharakter ist, sondern auch weil es einfach witzig wäre anderen Leuten sozusagen ein anderes Bild vor Augen zu legen :D Naja, ich finde eigentlich am coolsten die von Kano, Seto und Kido... Ich kann mich gar nicht richtig entscheiden! Ich finde natürlich auch andere Fähigkeiten cool... Manche davon sind sogar verdammt cool, ich weiß aber nicht ob die im Anime schon vorgekommen sind xD Und ich möchte nicht spoilern... Haha, ich hab gerade gespoilert, dass es etwas zu spoilern gibt :D (Haha, das sind mit die miesten Spoiler xD) Welche würdest du gerne haben? Für mich ist das sehr schwer, ich finde sooo viel voll cool >.< Ich bin auch sehr überrascht, dass Date a Live so gut geworden ist, also an die erste Staffel kommt es leider nicht heran, aber welche 2. Staffel kommt schon an die erste heran (natürlich ausgenommen Pandora Hearts, wenn es eine 2. Staffel bekommen hätte :/) Ich hoffe da entwickelt sich noch was! Wehe nicht >.< Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich so viele Harem-Animes gucke, eigentlich mag ich es auch nicht so gerne, aber ich weiß auch nicht wie das passieren konnte! Black Bullet war zuerst mit 2 Mädchen und in der 9 bis mitte zehnte waren das auf einmal 20?! Wie geht das? Naja, okay, die sind dann auch leider wieder alle Ende der 10 Epsiode... ähm, verschwunden... ;_; Nun ja, aber da sind immernoch mindestens 4-5 und die reden da die ganze Zeit von dem angeblichen "Harem-Plan" des einen Typs, der das nicht einmal wollte xD Naja, ich habe das auch erst bemerkt, als das mit dem "Harem-Plan" war o.o Naja, aber bei den restlichen wusste ich es... Haha, ist ja nicht so schlimm :D Und vorallem, ich bin die, die so viel quaselt, guck dir einfach mal diesen Text an! Hahaha :'D Naja, ich kann manchmal echt wütend werden, naja so mittelmäßig wütend... eher unmittelmäßig wütend. Ähm, ja :D Das ist mir gar nicht eingefallen, aber das Thema passt echt sehr gut zu Kingdom Heart! Ja, ich stimme dir zu, die Aura ist von der Seele abhänigig, so stelle ich mir das auch vor. Haha, wenn ich das Manga da hätte, könnte ich dir ein Bild per Skype oder What's App schicken, nur leider hat eine Freundin die Mangas entführt und gibt sie nicht mehr her... Wenn ich sie wieder habe schicke ich dir ein Bild ;D LG Sina